The Reality of Life
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Lin never saw herself in that situation, with two daughters from different fathers, without help, alone in a modest house and with the position of Police Chief. Resentment still present. But the years pass and, though her children are a disaster, still are the best disaster. Long-fic, pre-LOK in the first chapters. Past-Linzin and Past-Linumi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LOK no me pertenece. De pertenecerme, seguiría siendo transmitido en TV. Sí, Nickelodeon, te detesto.

A/N: No flames, please. English is not my first language, and i'm trying my best. I wanted to see Lin as mother, and I find ironically to see Lin with two daughters and that they were half-sisters. Cool. And I love Suyin and Toph, a-and Sokka... And the metal-clan, and... Forget it, they'll be in the fic.

The first chapters will be pre-LOK. Then, if you like the fic, I will add as fast as possible the things that happened in Book 1 and Book 2. But it'll be fast bcs I know how boring is read something that you alredy watched.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Drunk_

* * *

Her fingers tightened on the glass beaker. The beating of her heart sounded a million miles per hour. She felt dizzy, nauseated all those feelings that hurts her. She was depressed. As if she were in a hole and couldn't get out. The darkness terrified her.

She looked at the woman standing next to her. She knew she didn't want to be with her. Kya wanted, longed to be at the wedding of his brother. But she had been tasked to accompany Lin Beifong during the worst night of his life; the day Tenzin marry with Pema.

None of them was a hormonal teenager, but the tears fell from her eyes like torrents without stopping. Never thought she'd live to see the heroic Lin Beifong mourn.

"Why does everyone leave me?" She asked, slurred because of alcohol "First my father, then Sokka, then Suyin, then Mom... Now Tenzin."

Kya pursed her lips with some pity, knowing the truth of her words.

"He is married, Kya." She whispered as if she still couldn't believe it "Tenzin is getting married."

"You can handle this."

But she could not. Lin, despite not being in her right mind, was very clear. Pema had given him what she would never give him; a family. Imagine Katara, Sokka, Bumi and Kya smiling at the new addition to her family caused her crying grow.

Pema had not only taken away the man she loved, but the only family she had left after Suyin escaped from the house of her grandparents and Toph was behind her, never coming back.

She felt alone, and for the first time, she was afraid.

The atmosphere of the tavern was depressing. About half an hour after Kya had apologized before going back to the party, Lin decided she had had too much alcohol for one night. She got up, still reeling, and headed for the door.

She knew that everyone was looking her. They knew how devastated she was to the marriage that was done on the island, where everyone was. All who used to be her family. Her cousins Honora, Ursa and Zhuo. Her uncles Sokka and Zuko. Her aunts Katara, Mai, Ty Lee and Suki. Her cousins Yue, Yun and Yang.

All she had considered her family turned their backs. The only person she knew who was with her, was her uncle Aang. She learned when she felt the wind caressing her body, holding and supporting it at that difficult time.

She was unhappy. And a part of her broke that night.

* * *

"Good morning, Chief."

"Captain Saikhan."

The young adult greeted her co-worker, and sat comfortably on her desk. Still kept the old scent of her mother, and she still felt unworthy of that position. Saikhan dragged the chair and gave himself permission to sit.

The funny thing was, where it used to stay a mischievous smile every day, there was only one sour grimace. Just like hers. He didn't look very happy, but not sad. Only discomfort with life.

"Last night was the long-awaited wedding, uh." He added as if it was the most important issue of moment, but it was.

"Yeah," she nodded, "and they told me that it was beautiful, fancy and delicate. Surprise, surprise. Tenzin and that acolyte kid had these fluffy taste. No wonder they ended together. Worthless—"

Saikhan frown furrowed, and interrupted the string of his partner and friend with a monosyllable. His left hand rested on Lin's scar, gesture he used to do when they were young and wanted to comfort her.

"I know you, Lin" she was surprised. He hardly ever called her by her first name. Always was Chief, Beifong or Babefong when they get drunk together "I know you feel like a piece of ordinary trash. I've been there."

His rough hand was removed from her cheek, and she smiled a little sadly. She still was.

"You're a strong woman, and I must admit that this has happened with that Airbender has made me admire you more than I admired your mother. I'll always be your best friend, so if you need help, Captain Sai is always available. "

And with a military salute, Saikhan left Lin's office with that mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

It had been a month since her ex had married. She had managed to get over a bit. The headaches that gave her the beloved work had entertained enough to not think about it. But after feeling bad, Saikhan had convinced her to go home and take the day off.

It was not a person who used to take days. But that saturday was too quiet and assumed it would be nice to go home to rest after the lunch of the station have her fatigue. But it was normal; the food of the station had always spunk.

She rushed back to the sofa, sinking into it. Nothing more comfortable than the old sofa. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander between and ponder how her life would have been if she had married with Tenzin. It sounded tempting, and just think it gave her pain.

But she thanks Pema two things. First; not become a breeding airbabies acolyte. Second; She would have gotten rid of the people who she thought they were her family, and was able to open her eyes.

That was the reality of life. She found that with Tenzin she was just a naive and blind girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK. All belong to Bryke.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. By the way, Saikhan is just Lin's besty. There's nothing romantic between them. I realized re-reading the chapter 1 that the Disclaimer was in spanish. Sorry for that. I'm lazy, so I copy and paste the disclaimer.

Thanks for the people that read this :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Sick_

* * *

Lin got up from the bed with a grin. She yawned. She hated the mornings, and not necessarily because her hair looked like a whirlwind, but because she hated the sun on her face. Always.

No worry about grooming a bit, she went down the stairs in search of a cup of coffee. That drink was new in Republic City, and she certainly loved her. Luckily didn't have to worry about being late for work because it was a holiday and the Triads hated to attack those days.

With her hair a mess and striped shirt that came halfway down her thigh, grabbed a cup and set it on the coffee container, that strange artifact that was filled with coffee.

"Damm," she cursed as she slammed the device.

It seemed to have no brewed coffee within it, and that only managed to put her in a bad mood. A morning without coffee, morning that she detested.

"Do not bother hitting it," a male voice sitting on the sofa next to the window.

Was Saikhan with a cup of coffee in hand and a grin on his face. His feet were bare above the old table, poor quality wood. She used to use it when her uncle Zuko —former Uncle Zuko— visited and decided to drink tea. Luckily never allowed him to do so.

Saikhan raised his cup in a toast. That only managed to infuriate her more than she was.

"I'll earthbend your ass back to Ba Sing Se!" she yelled. "Where's my coffee?"

"Swimming in my stomach, Chief" Captain scoffed, patting his flat stomach.

Lin vibrated angrily. She wiped the traces of coffee that were scattered on the counter, cursing occasionally. A morning without coffee; she hated that morning.

Her mouth suddenly filled with a metallic taste. Just as if she was drinking blood, something that clearly was not. She grimaced, filled with nausea. Perhaps it was due to her lack of coffee.

"You don't look fine," muttered the Metalbender with a tiny smile.

"I would look better if I had my fucking coffee, metal head," was all she said before biting a piece of omelette which was saved from the previous evening.

Saikhan laughed, sipping the coffee.

"Okay, sorry. I forgot the detail that you are a woman and you have sensitive hormones," the man sneered.

"How funny," she laughed falsely with a grin on his lips. She was sitting on the counter while eating cheese omelette. "I didn't know that having boobs was a symptom of being a man."

He thought for a moment with thoughtfully face.

"... Actually, I once saw a man who looked so fat and had boobs-"

"That's not the point!" she yelled. "Whatever, I feel bad."

"What you need is to get your ass drunk. Come on, baby girl," invited.

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not too early to go to the pub?"

"Come on, at this time is when the drunken men begin to fight. Let's go."

* * *

After finishing her tortilla and get dressed, they came to the famous pub from Republic City. It was a typical tavern where it's dangerous to be if it's the first time someone drink. For example, when Lin held her nineteen years with her colleagues from the Metalbending Academy, she ended in lingerie near a fountain.

That day was in jail for indecent exposure.

Both came in and sat at the bar. They asked some simple liquor, other than what they used to ask. Their like going from the fiery sakes from the Fire Nation to cold and soft from the Northern Water Tribe.

Subsequently, Saikhan decided to make conversation.

"I see you've been better."

"I am a strong woman, I guess," joked halfheartedly touching that topic.

But Saikhan was not willing to help.

"What can I say?" He laughed, "You're the stubborn and rude person that I've known. I'm not surprised that you have overcome."

"We agree that," she joked.

Both were silent. The rough and tough man handed them their drinks in wooden cups while a couple of men fight in the other corner of the tavern. Lin gently beat her drink before taking a drink.

"I'm convincing myself, you seriously want me to become an alcoholic."

"Don't blame me," smiled the police. "Do you remember when our parents brought us when we were kids?"

She laughed, nodding.

"Sure. We went many times in the newspaper. I still remember 'Social Services' would go crazy for my mom. I always came back home drunk and I was only eight... or nine..."

"They brought us since we were six," he said with a smirk. "I still remember the words of your mother."

"'No wonder we brought them in a rehabilitation center,'" quoted the Chief with a laugh.

Saikhan ordered another drink when his was over.

"It was almost as hurtful as discovering our lullaby was a song playing on the radio in this tavern."

"The worst day of my life."

* * *

When they got drunk enough, they both went to their respective homes. It was based a long time and almost dusk. But she was drunk enough to feel hungry. Although it still felt pretty bad.

She entered in her home, shaky. She leaned against the doorframe, feeling a mouthful of vomit peering down her throat. Didn't spend even thirty seconds when she was throwing up all the liquor she had consumed near the kitchen.

"Damm Saikhan."

She decided she would clean tomorrow. And even with nausea, went to her room. She's assumed that after vomiting would feel better, but apparently still felt sick. She supposed she should be ill.

But when the woman began to feel strange things with her seismic sense, she knew she had to has something else. It came from her body and began to panic. Perhaps it would be better if she went with the healers the next day after leaving work.

* * *

Too short, huh? I know right. But the next two chapters, if they are as I have planned, will be much longer. I hope that if anyone is reading this attempt story, please give a review. You have no idea how glad I get with these emails with the word "review".

Bye people.


End file.
